Watching HTTYD 2
by Queen Glaceon
Summary: Hiccup and the berkians watch HTTYD 2!


**Hiccup:** _(V.O.)_ This... is Berk. The best kept secret this side of, well, anywhere. Granted, it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises.

_"Where is my voice coming from?"- Hiccup_

_"A few?"-Astrid_

_[On a cluster of sheep, hiding nervously between buildings as shadows of passing dragons race by. The group moves as one, receding into a shadowy alley, pushing one sheep out into the light. It's suddenly snatched and carried into the air!]_

**Hiccup:** _(V.O.)_ Life here is amazing, just not for the faint of heart. You see, where most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlepoint, we Berkians prefer... a little something we like to call-

_[WHOOSH, WHOOSH, WHOOSH! A wash of vibrant colors blurs by. Dragons Barrel past at a dizzying speed. Their riders swipe, kick, and roll into one another while they weave neck in neck between the houses, docks, and revamped structures of Berk.]_

**Hiccup:** _(V.O.)_ DRAGON RACING!

"_I love dragon racing!"-Tuff and Ruff_

**Fishlegs:** WHOOOOOOO!

_[Fishlegs, now 20 and even larger, rides his Gronkle, Meatlug, who carries the sheep in her claws, until Snotlout, also 20, but every bit as juvenile, and his Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang, side-check them steal their sheep.]_

**Snotlout:** HO-HO! I'm sorry, Fishlegs! Did you want that?

"_That hurt!"-Fishlegs_

_[Fishlegs glares at Snotlout.]_

**Fishlegs:** Snotlout! That was mine!

_[Snotlout falls back toward Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who lag on their Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch.]_

**Snotlout:** Here ya go, babe.

_[With a chivalrous grin, Snotlout tosses the sheep to Ruffnut. She snatches it with a sneer and a grumble.]_

**Snotlout:** Did I tell you that you look amazing today? 'Cause you do.

**Ruffnut:** _(Disgusted)_ Ugh. Come on, Barf. It's starting to stink around here.

_[Barf starts to peel off, spewing gas. Tuffnut mocks Snotlout with a mugging grin.]_

**Tuffnut:** Nope. Still hates you. Let's blow this place, Belch! Alright!

_[Belch ignites the gas, sparking a flashy explosion, and leaving Snotlout behind in the smoke. As they rush past the main bleachers, Ruffnut drops her sheep into one of five baskets suspended over a chasm at the lap crossing. Each backboard bears an image of its corresponding dragon. The Barf/Belch basket filled to the brim with sheep. Presiding over the game, Stoick turns to the frenzied crowd.]_

**Stoick:** Ha-ha. That's nine for the Twins, Astrid lags with three, Fishlegs and Snotlout trail with NONE!

_[Stoick eyes an empty basket at the far end, its backboard painted with an image of Toothless.]_

**Stoick:** And Hiccup is... nowhere to be found. Hmmm.

**Gobber:** Scared him off with the big talk, didn't ya, Stoick?

_[WHACK! Snotlout, still smoldering from the blast, gets clipped from behind. Astrid, rolls in, astride Stormfly, spirited and competitive as ever, and beautiful despite herself.]_

**Astrid:** What are you doing, Snotlout?! They're going to win now!

**Snotlout:** She's my princess! Whatever she wants, she gets!

_"Eww!"-Ruff_

**Astrid:** Ruffnut?! Didn't she try to bury you alive?!

_"That sounds fun!"- Ruff_

**Snotlout:** Only for a few hours!

**Hiccup:** _(V.O.)_ Now, dragons used to be a bit of a problem here. But that was five years ago. Now, they've all moved in. And, really, why wouldn't they?

_[The racers chase each other through a sprawling hangar and into a vast cave, teeming with colorfully painted dragon stables. They exit through the far side and circle back through the village, blasting past many of its dragon-friendly additions.]_

**Hiccup:** _(V.O.)_ We have custom stables... all-you-can-eat feeding stations... a full service dragon wash. Even top-of-the-line fire prevention, if I do say so myself.

_"And I do."_

_[In the village, a baby Gronkle sneezes, accidentally setting one of the Viking houses aflame. Astrid rolls her eyes, peels away from the other dragon racers, and yanks open a spout on the overhead network of aqueducts, dousing the flames with a surge of water. Back to Stoick, amused as he watches the racers round the island, searching for sheep. He turns to Gobber and nods.]_

**Stoick:** It's time, Gobber.

**Gobber:** Righty-ho! _(Aloud, to the crowd)_ Last lap!

_[A horn sounds. The racers all turn to each other, excited.]_

**Astrid:** The Black Sheep! Come on, Stormfly! We can still win this thing!

**Ruffnut:** Come on, Barf!

**Tuffnut:** Let's go!

**Fishlegs:** Go, Meatlug!

_[Gobber loads the Black Sheep onto a catapult.]_

**Astrid:** Whooo-hooo!

**Tuffnut:** It's cool, it's cool, it's cool!

**Gobber:** _(To the Black Sheep)_ This is your big moment. Have a nice flight!

_[He pulls the trigger, launching the Black Sheep into the air. Astrid spots it and steers Stormfly into a steep climb toward it.]_

**Astrid:** Up, up, up, up, up, up!

_[In a flash, Fishlegs and Meatlug fly in and nab the sheep.]_

**Astrid:** NO!

**Fishlegs:** YES! Good job, Meatlug!

_"How?"- Fishlegs_

_[Fishlegs tosses his captured prize to Ruffnut.]_

**Fishlegs:** Here ya go, darling! _Mine's_ worth ten!

**Ruffnut:** Yeah! The Black Sheep!

**Astrid:** _(To Snotlout)_ You guys are fighting for Ruffnut?!

_"Eww."- Astrid_

**Ruffnut:** I'm totally winning!

**Fishlegs:** We're winning together!

_[She rams Barf into Meatlug, sending Fishlegs into an uncontrolled spin. He slams into Snotlout, sending their dragons tumbling head over tail. The crowd goes wild.]_

**Snotlout:** Oh, no!

**Ruffnut:** Whoo-hoo! NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW!

**Tuffnut:** Except for me! We're attached, genius! Quit trying-

_[He grabs at the sheep. Ruffnut fights back, inciting a tug-of-war.]_

**Ruffnut:** Hey!

**Tuffnut:** -to steal all my glory!

_[Astrid and Stormfly fly toward them. Astrid stands on Stormfly's back surfer-girl style.]_

**Stoick:** Get 'em, Astrid!

**Tuffnut:** It's MY glory!

**Ruffnut:** Always ruining EVERYTHING!

**Tuffnut:** NO SHEEP, NO GLORY!

_[Astrid leaps off of Stormfly, runs up Belch's spindly neck, and plucks the Black Sheep from the Twins' hands.]_

**Astrid:** Gotcha! Ha-ha!

_[She tumbles through the air onto Stormfly, sticking a perfect landing, the Black Sheep in hand.]_

_"Wow, I wish that I was there to see that!"- Hiccup_

**Tuufnut:** Whoa!

**Ruffnut:** Astrid!

**Stoick:** Well played! Ha, ha, ha! _(To the crowd)_ _That's_ my future daughter-in-law!

_"I wish that he were still here to see that happen."- Hiccup_

_"Me to Hiccup"- Valka_

**Fishlegs:** Whoo-hoo!

_[Back to Astrid on Stormfly, eyeing the fast-approaching finish line, unaware as Fishlegs suddenly rams Meatlug into Stormfly, sending Astrid off-course. She recovers and sees Snotlout flying headlong toward her, war hammer cocked, aiming at Astrid.]_

**Snotlout:** Uh, excuse me!

**Astrid:** Stormfly!

_[Snotlout hurls his hammer. Astrid ducks and rolls Stormfly out of the way. The hammer catches Fishlegs in the face with a CLANG. The crowd collectively winces.]_

**Crowd:** Oh!

_[Astrid and Stormfly recover from their roll, loop over the water, and they blast past the finish line, dunking the Black Sheep into their basket! ASTRID WINS!]_

**Stoick:** That's thirteen! Astrid takes the game!

_[The crowd comes unhinged. Astrid flies over the crowd, basking in her victory.]_

**Astrid:** Yeah! Ooh-ooh!

**Hiccup:** _(V.O.)_ Yep. Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has paid off. And it's a good thing, too, because with Vikings on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger.

* * *

_[The scene changes to a boundless sky. Vast. Clear. Crisp. And from it, a black speck rockets across the horizon. The image of unbridled freedom. Tucked into his riding position, Hiccup appears to be part of Toothless. They dip, roll and dive, over a sea teeming with Thunderdrums, pulling off daring maneuvers with honed refinement, making them seem effortless.]_

**Hiccup:** Yeah!

_[They jackknife, heading skyward, rolling and tumbling through the ethereal cloud-scapes and joining high-flying Timberjacks as they soar in formation. Hiccup is bound head-to-toe in a snug, aerodynamic flight suit - an asymmetrical, functional design of leather and articulated plates. It has an air of Viking bike leather.]_

**Hiccup:** What do ya think, bud? You wanna give this another shot?

_[Toothless grumbles in protest.]_

**Hiccup:** Toothless! It'll be fine!

_[With a click of a lever, he LOCKS the pedals in the flared tail position. Hiccup then unhooks himself from the saddle.]_

**Hiccup:** Ready?

_[Toothless snorts unenthusiastically. Suddenly, Hiccup slides off of Toothless, peeling away from him like a skydiver from a plane, yelling as he plummets. Toothless dives after him. They spiral through the air, face-to-face. Toothless is having fun, despite himself. Hiccup slips his forearms through a pair of tucked leather flaps, and yanks, unfurling sheets of leather as he extends his arms. They catch the wind, snapping like wings, and sending him gliding! Toothless unfolds his wings, too, catching up with Hiccup. The freedom is palpable. Hiccup and Toothless are, for the moment, the same. Feeling the same rush of adrenaline. Independently together. They plunge past cloud formations, splitting apart then crossing paths again._

**Hiccup:** THIS IS AMAZING!

_[A cloud layer washes past, exposing a towering rock formation, dead ahead.]_

**Hiccup:** No longer amazing! TOOTHLESS!

_[Hiccup tries to steer himself away, to no avail. Toothless pours on the speed, trying to catch Hiccup as he hurtles toward collision. His locked tail makes maneuvering difficult. He's unable to pull up at a steep enough angle.]_

**Hiccup:** OH, NO! AHH!

_[Toothless blasts the upcoming sea stack and grabs Hiccup, wrapping him up in his wings like from the first movie.]_

_[Toothless and Hiccup fall down onto a small island, grunting]_

_[Hiccup sighs in relief and switches his prosthetic leg from flying gear to walking]_

**Hiccup:** Whoo. That really came out of nowhere.

_[The sea stack cracks and falls]_

_[Toothless grumbles]_

**Hiccup:** We gotta work on your solo flying there, bud. That, uh, locked-up tail makes for some pretty sloppy rescue maneuvers, eh?

**Hiccup:** Oh. Looks like we've found another one, bud.

_[An annoyed Toothless throws a small pebble at Hiccup's head.]_

**Hiccup:** Oh, what? You want an apology? Is that why you're pouting, big baby boo?

**Hiccup:** Well... try this on! _[Hugs him, tries to wrestle with him]_ Oh, ya feeling it yet? Huh? Picking up on all of my heartfelt remorse?

**Hiccup:** _(Groans)_ Oh, come on, come on. Yeah-yeah. You wouldn't hurt a one legged- AHH!

_[Toothless laughs]_

**Hiccup:** O-oh, oh! You're right! You're right! You win! You win!

_[Toothless falls backwards]_

**Hiccup:** Whoa, whoa, whoa! _[Playing with Toothless]_ He's down! Oh, and it's ugly! Dragons and Vikings, enemies again, locked in combat to the bitter-_[Toothless pins Hiccup]_ -Aaahhhhh!

_[Toothless starts to lick him]_

**Hiccup:** _(Groans)_ Gaaaaagh! You _know_ that doesn't wash out!

_[Toothless laughs and Hiccup splashes some spit on Toothless' face]_

_[Hiccup looks around at the new island he discovered and pulls out his map]_

**Hiccup:** So... what should we name it?

_[Toothless chews at his armpit]_

**Hiccup**: "Itchy Armpit" it is.

**Hiccup**: Whaddya reckon, bud? Think we might find a few Timberjacks in those woods? The odd Whispering Death or two in the rocks? Who knows... maybe we'll finally track down another Night Fury.

**Hiccup**: Wouldn't that be something?

**Hiccup**: So, whatddya say? Just keep going?

_[Toothless replies 'no']_

_[Stromfly comes shrieking. Astrid and Stormfly land on the island and enter the scene]_

_[Toothless runs over excitedly to greet Stormfly]_

**Hiccup**: Afternoon, m'lady. Where have you been?

**Astrid:** Oh, winning races. What else? The real question is... where have _you_ been?

**Hiccup:** Avoiding my dad.

**Astrid:** Oh, no. What happened now?

**Hiccup:** Oh, you're gonna- you're gonna love this. I wake up. The sun's shining. Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftop. I saunter down to breakfast, thinking all is right in the world and I get: _[Imitating Stoick]_ **"Son, we need to talk."**

_"Wait, Terrible Terrors can sing?!"- Tuff and Ruff_

**Astrid:** _[Imitates Hiccup]_ **"Not now, Dad. I've got a whole day of goofing off to get started."**

**Hiccup:** Okay, first of all, I-I don't sound like that, who- what is this character? And second... what is that thing you're going with my shoulders?

**Hiccup:** That's a truly flattering impersonation. Anyway he goes: _[Imitating Stoick]_ '**You're the pride of Berk, son. And I couldn't be prouder!**

**Astrid:** _[Imitates Hiccup talking to his dad]_ **"Aw, thanks, Dad. I'm pretty impressed with myself, too."**

**Hiccup:** _[Laughing]_ When have I ever done that with my hands?

**Astrid:** You just did!

**Hiccup:** Okay... just... hold still. It's very serious.

**Hiccup:** **"You're all grown up, and since no chief could ask for a better successor, I've decided-"**

**Astrid:** TO MAKE YOU CHIEF! Oh, my gods! Hiccup, that's AMAZING! _[Punches him hard in the chest]_

_[Hiccup grunts, Astrid laughs. Hiccup's fin pops out.]_

**Hiccup:** You're gonna wear out the spring coil. The calibration is very sensitive!

_[Toothless and Stormfly come running past cashing each other and knock over Astrid and Hiccup]_

**Hiccup:** Yeah, so... this is what I'm dealing with.

**Astrid:** What did you tell him?

**Hiccup:** I-I didn't. By the time he turned around, I was gone.

**Astrid:** Huh, well, it's a lot of responsibility. The map will have to wait for sure, and I'll need to fly Toothless, since you'll be too busy...

_"Wait, why would you need to fly Toothless?"- Hiccup_

_"You wouldn't have time to."- Astrid_

_[Astrid realizes what she just said]_

**Hiccup:** I-It's not me, Astrid. All those speeches, and planning, and running the village... that's _his_ thing.

**Astrid:** I think you're missing the point. I mean, _chief_. What an honor. I'd be pretty excited.

**Hiccup:** I'm not like you. You know exactly who you are. You always have. I'm still looking. I know that I'm not my father... and I never met my mother... so, what does that make me?

_"You're exactly like me Hiccup."- Valka_

**Astrid:** What you're searching for... isn't out there, Hiccup. _[Puts her hand to Hiccup's chest]_ It's in here. Maybe you just don't see it yet.

_[Astrid kisses Hiccup but pulls back with Toothless' spit on her face. Disgusted, she tries to wipe it off.]_

**Hiccup:** Maybe. But, y'know, there _is_ something out there.

**Astrid:** Hiccup...

_[He grabs Astrid's chin and points her straight ahead of them, showing her a large cloud of smoke.]_

* * *

_[They fly towards it to investigate it. They fly through the burnt forest until they reach the ocean and see a large and piercing structure of ice.]_

**Hiccup:** Whoa. _(To Astrid)_ Stay close.

_[They fly around the ice, looking at all the ruined things caught in it.]_

**Hiccup:** What happened here?

_[Toothless makes a stressed sound, and finds an enormous footprint in the mud.]_

**Hiccup:** Alright. Easy, bud.

**Astrid:** Hiccup!

**Eret:** FIRE!

**Hiccup:** ASTRID! LOOK OUT!

_[A net its thrown at Toothless but catches Stormfly instead]_

**Astrid:** No! HICCUP!

_[She slips from Stormfly and falls towards the ground. Toothless catches her]_

_[Dragon hunters try to trap Stormfly. She escapes the net and throws spikes.]_

**Eret:** Watch the tail! Ah! Tie those legs up!

_[Toothless flies past, and Eret looks at him in wonder]_

**Eret:** Is that what I think it is?

**Hiccup:** STOP!

**Astrid:** STORMFLY!

_[Toothless, Hiccup and Astrid land]_

**Astrid:** What are you doing?!

_[Hiccup opens Inferno]_

**Dragon Trappers:** Whoa!

**Eret:** Back again? Soil my britches... that _is_ a Night Fury. Thought they were all gone for good. Looks like our luck's had a turn for the better, lads! Don't think Drago has one of _those_ in his dragon army.

**Astrid:** Dragon army?

**Hiccup:** Look, we don't want any trouble.

**Eret:** Ha! You should've thought of that before you stole all of our dragons and blasted our fort to bits!

**Hiccup:** Wait...

**Astrid:** What are you _talking_ about?

**Hiccup:** You think _we_ did this?

**Eret:** Ha. Dragon trapping is hard enough work as it is, without do-gooder Dragon Riders sneaking in to rescue them.

**Hiccup:** What do-gooder- there are other Dragon Riders?

**Eret:** You mean, other than your thieving friend from last night? You tell me. You may have an ice-spitting dragon on your side, but we still have a quota to fill. How do you suppose we explain this mess to Drago Bludvist?

**Hiccup:** Drago _what-vist_? Does _anything_ you say make sense?

**Teeny:** He's expecting a new shipment of dragons for his army by tomorrow.

**No-Name:** And Drago don't take well to excuses.

**Eret:** _This_ is what he gave me last time I showed up empty-handed.

_[Shows a scar on his shoulder from under his shirt]_

**Eret:** He promised to be far less understanding in the future.

**Hiccup:** Look, we don't know anything about a dragon thief, or an ice-spitting dragon...

_[Eret nods to his men hidden behind Hiccup and Astrid]_

**Hiccup:** Or your lunatic boss and his dragon army, okay? Just give us back our dragon and we'll go, strange, hostile person whom we've _never_ met.

**Eret:** Oh, where are my manners? Ha. I'm Eret. Son of Eret. Finest dragon trapper alive. After all, it's not just anyone who can capture a Night Fury.

"_I didn't `capture` him!"- Hiccup_

_[Toothless growls]_

**Hiccup:** And this is Toothless. He says we're going. Now.

**Eret:** _[Laughs]_ Heh. They all say that. Rush 'em, lads!

_[The hidden dragon trappers attack. Toothless fires at a large icicle that falls on the dragon trappers and keeps them back. They shout and jump away. Hiccup pulls out Inferno and cuts the net off of Stormfly.]_

**Astrid:** Stormfly! C'mon, go! Go!

**Eret:** YOU WILL _NEVER_ HOLD ON TO THOSE DRAGONS, YOU HEAR ME?! DRAGO IS COMING FOR THEM ALL!

_[Scene changes to Berk. The rest of the teens are flying around.]_

**Fishlegs:** Come on, Meatlug! Woohoo!

_[Snotlout flies near Gothi's hut, scaring her Terrible Terrors. Once they land he flies past again.]_

_[Gothi grunts and shakes her fist at them]_

**Snotlout:** Ha-ha.

**Stoick:** _(To villager)_ Hey, how are you?

**Stoick:** _(To another villager)_ Beautiful day.

**Stoick:** _[To Spitelout]_ Hello, Spitelout, great game today.

_[Stoick nearly bumps into another villager]_

**Stoick:** Oh, sorry, Mrs. Rak.

**Stoick:** _(To Gobber)_ Any sign of him?

**Gobber:** Ah, he's probably flown off the edge of the world by now. You sure you want that kid running the village? You can still delay your retirement.

**Stoick:** Oh, he's ready. You'll see.

**Stoick:** Ha-ha-ha! There he is! _(To Gobber, proving his point)_ Huh? The pride of Berk!

**Gobber:** Who finally decided to show up for work. Yay.

**Hiccup:** Sorry. Got held up.

**Hiccup:** Hey, Dad, could I have a word?

**Stoick:** Something you're itching to tell me?

**Hiccup:** Ah, not quite the itch you're thinking of, but yes.

**Stoick:** Ah! Good man! Now, lesson one. A chief's first duty is to his people. So... _(Calling out to villagers waiting for their saddles to be made)_ Forty-one?

**Hiccup:** Wha- Could we just talk in private for-

**Stoick:** Forty-

**Starkard:** That's me! That's me! I'm next! I was ahead of you!

**Hiccup:** If we could just talk-

**Villager:** Excuse me, I've been here all day! Okay, okay. I want one of those high seaters, with lots of spikes and big stowage compartment.

**Stoick:** Absolutely! You got it, sir!

**Hiccup:** Ah, Dad, this is actually a little more important than building saddles.

**Stoick**: Ah-ah! Lesson two. No task is too small when it comes to serving your people.

**Hiccup:** Dad.

**Stoick:** Oh, excuse us, Grump.

**Hiccup:** Look can we just talk?

**Gobber**: Ah! Grump! You let the forge die down again!

_[Grump lights the blacksmith on fire. Hiccup screams and Gobber groans before pouring water onto the fire.]_

**Gobber:** That's it, Grump. You're going up for adoption!

**Stoick**: One of these. And this...

**Hiccup:** Ah, Dad-

**Stoick:** There you go! Go on. Have away.

**Hiccup**: Yeah, but seriously, I really need to tell you about this _new land_ we came across.

**Gobber:** _Another_ one?!

**Fishlegs:** Any new dragons?

**Hiccup:** We didn't stick around to find out. These folks weren't particularly friendly.

**Gobber:** Oh, really? Your Night Fury and Deadly Nadder didn't bring them cheering to the rooftops?

**Hiccup:** No, this was different. Not the standard run-for-the hills ho-ha I've come to enjoy. These guys were trappers._Dragon_ trappers

**Astrid:** You should've seen their fort. All blown apart and stuck in giant spikes of ice. It was _weird_!

**Hiccup**: I've never seen anything like it. A-And worst of all, they thought we did it!

**Gobber:** Y'know, you two are gonna get yourselves in SERIOUS trouble one of these days. Not everyone appreciates this way of life.

**Stoick:** Gobber's right, son. Best we keep to our own. Besides, you'll have more important uses for your time. Once we make the big announcement!

**Hiccup:** They are building a dragon army. Or-Or at least the guy they're working for is. Ah, "Dargo Bloody-Fist" or something.

**Tuffnut:** I'll bloody _his_ fist with my _face_ if he tries to take my dragon!

_"That just means that you want him to punch you in the face!"- Hiccup_

**Ruffnut:** Or mine!

**Tuffnut:** Urgh, you're such a moron.

**Fishlegs:** A beautiful moron.

**Snotlout:** Yeah...

_[Ruffnut groans in disgust]_

**Stoick:** _Bludvist? Drago Bludvist?_

**Hiccup:** Uh yeah. Wait. You _know_ him?

_[Inside the Dragon Hangar]_

**Stoick**: GROUND ALL DRAGONS!

**Hiccup**: What? Why?!

**Stoick:** SEAL THE GATES! LOWER THE STORM DOORS!

**Hiccup:** Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait! What is happening?

**Gobber:** Come on! You heard the man! Lock it down!

**Stoick**: No DRAGON or VIKING sets foot off this island until I give the word!

**Hiccup:** Wait, because some guy you knew is stirring up trouble in some faraway land?

**Stoick**: Because Drago Bludvist is a madman. Without conscious or mercy. And if he's built a dragon army... gods help us all.

**Stoick:** Get them into their pens! Quickly!

**Hiccup:** Then let's ride back out there. We'll follow those trappers to Drago and talk some sense into him.

**Stoick**: No. We fortify the island.

**Hiccup:** It's our duty to keep the peace!

**Stoick:** Peace is over, Hiccup. I must prepare you for war.

**Hiccup:** _War?_ Dad, if Drago's coming for our dragons, we can't wait around for him to get here. Let's go find him and change his mind.

**Stoick:** Some minds won't be changed, Hiccup. Berk is what you need to worry about. A chief protects his own.

**Stoick**: SECURE THE STABLE! LATCH EVERY STALL!

**Astrid**: Hiccup, don't!

**Hiccup:** I have to.

_[Hiccup kisses Astrid]_

**Stoick**: THIS WAY! QUICKLY!

_[Hiccup and Toothless blast past, heading for the exit.]_

**Stoick:** HICCUP!

_[They try to fly through one door, but it seals shut.]_

**Hiccup:** Come on!

_[Toothless spins around and dives through the gap in the second lowering storm door.]_

**Stoick**: Hiccup!

_[Astrid and Stormfly blow past Stoick and slip through the storm door before it shuts, leaving Stoick fuming.]_

_[Eret's ship is seen sailing through the ocean.]_

**Eret:** Keep your eyes peeled, lads! With this wind, we'll reach Drago by daybreak, so best we fill this ship up with dragons and quick! It's no time to be picky.

**Ug:** Uh... Eret?

**Eret**: Not if we want to keep our-

_[Toothless and Stormfly are spotted flying towards them]_

**Eret:** HEADS! Off the port quarter! Net 'em, lads! Take 'em down!

**Eret:** You're not getting away this time. Fire!

**Eret:** And here I was worried we might turn up empty-handed.

**Hiccup:** Nope. It's your lucky day. We give up.

**Hiccup:** That's one Night Fury, one Deadly Nadder and two of the finest Dragon Riders west of Luk Tuk. That oughtta make the boss happy, right? Excuse us.

**Astrid:** What are you doing?

**Hiccup:** Ah, Toothless, stay. The dragons don't really care for cramped spaces, so they'll just hang out with you. They won't be any trouble.

_[The Dragon Trappers pull out their swords and spears.]_

**Hiccup:** Unless you do that. You know, wooden boat, big ocean- H-How's your swimming?

**No-Name**: Not good.

_[A burst of flame erupts from the live well, causing the crewmen to jump back. Hiccup thrusts Inferno through the grate.]_

**Hiccup:** Oops. Almost forgot. Can't have armed prisoners.

**Astrid:** How is this a plan?

_[He retracts the blade and offers it up. A crewman cautiously takes it, looking it over. The pommel of the hilt is expelling green gas.]_

**Hiccup:** Just what every Dragon Trapper needs. One end coats the blade in Monstrous Nightmare saliva. The other sprays Hideous Zippleback gas. All it takes is a spark and...

_[A curious crewman clicks the lighter, igniting the gas. Hiccup ducks as the sudden explosion sweeps over the deck.]_

**Hiccup:** Oh yeah, there you go! Once they see you as one of their own, even the testiest dragon can be trained, right, bud?

**Eret:** Give me that!

_[Eret throws Inferno towards the ocean. Stormfly chases after it.]_

**Eret:** What game are you playing?

**Hiccup:** No game. We just want to meet Drago.

**Eret:** Why?

**Hiccup:** Because I'm going to change his mind about dragons.

_[Eret and his men laugh.]_

**Astrid**: He can be really persuasive.

**Hiccup:** Once you've earned his loyalty, there is nothing a dragon won't do for you.

**Eret:** Puh! You won't be changing any minds around here.

**Hiccup:** I can change yours. Right here. Right now. Ah, may I?

_[Hiccup gets snatched by Snotlout.]_

_"I wwas about to prove something, Snotlout!"- Hiccup_

**Eret**: Dragon Riders!

_[Toothless roars and climbs onto the top of the boat. Relaxed once he sees Snotlout, the Twins and Fishlegs.]_

**Hiccup:** Put me down! Snotlout! What are you doing?

**Snotlout**: _(To Ruffnut)_ See how well I protect and provide?

**Tuffnut**: Aggh! What is with all the nets?!

**Ruffnut:** Hey watch it! That was close... _(In slow motion)_ Oh, my. Me likey. Take me.

_[Hiccup pushes off Hookfang.]_

**Astrid:** HOLD YOUR FIRE!

**Hiccup:** Uh, WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!

**Gobber:** We're here to rescue you!

**Hiccup:** I don't NEED to be rescued!

**Stoick:** ENOUGH!

**Eret:** Well, didn't you just pick the wrong ship eh? I am Eret, son of-

_[Stoick shoves his face]_

_[Gobber hits him in the head and Grump lies on him]_

**Eret:** _[Breathless]_ Get... this... thing... off... me!

**Gobber:** Anyone else? Hmm, that's what I figured.

**Stoick**: You. Saddle up. We're going home.

**Hiccup:** No.

**Stoick**: Of all the irresponsible-

**Hiccup:** I'm trying to protect our dragons and stop a war! How is that irresponsible?!

**Stoick**: BECAUSE WAR IS WHAT HE WANTS, SON!

_[Stoick realizes he has to explain.] _

**Stoick:** Years ago, there was a great gathering of chieftains to discuss the dragon scourge we all faced. Into our midst came a stranger from a strange land, covered in scars and draped in a cloak of dragon skin. He carried no weapon and spoke softly, saying that he, Drago Bludvist, was a man of the people, devoted to freeing mankind from the tyranny of dragons. He claimed that he alone could control the dragons and he alone could keep us safe, if we chose to bow down and follow him.

_[The gang laughs]_

**Ruffnut:** Stupid.

**Tuffnut**: Ah, good one.

**Stoick:** Aye. We laughed too. Until he wrapped himself in his cloak and cried, "Then see how well you do without me!". The rooftop suddenly burst into flames, and from it, armored dragons descended, burning the hall to the ground. I… was the only one to escape.

_"I've heard that all to many times."- Valka_

**Stoick:** Men who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with.

**Hiccup:** Maybe.

**Stoick**: Hiccup...

**Hiccup**: I'm still going to try. This is what I'm good at. And if I could change _your_ mind... I can change his, too.

**Hiccup**: _(To Toothless)_ Come on.

_[Astrid climbs Stormfly.]_

**Astrid:** Let's go.

**Stoick**: No! Lead the others back to Berk. I've had enough mutiny for one day.

**Ruffnut:** _(To Eret)_ Ooh, I like that.

**Stoick**: Ruffnut!

**Ruffnut**: Ugh! Okay!

* * *

_[Hiccup stares ahead, frustrated, as Toothless glides over a bed of clouds, glowing in the low, Arctic sun. Hiccup screams in frustration, then slumps back onto the saddle. Toothless recoils, sensitive to Hiccup's upset.]_

**Hiccup**: Don't worry bud, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise.

_[The clouds start to tear from something and then a mysterious person appears to be flying in thin air.]_

**Hiccup:** Aw, come on, Dad! Really?!

**Hiccup:** _(To Toothless)_ Okay. No sudden moves.

_[Cloudjumper appears]_

**Hiccup**: Hold on, hold on.

_[Hiccup gets snatched by a dragon and Toothless falls]_

**Hiccup:** TOOTHLESS!

_[Toothless falls through ice and Hiccup gets carried away, Toothless watches and struggles to get out the water. Seashockers carry him away.]_

**Hiccup:** HEY! YOU LEFT MY DRAGON BACK THERE! HE CAN'T FLY ON HIS OWN! HE'LL DROWN!

_"Sorry, I had no idea at the time!"- Valka_

_"It's okay mom, it's not your fault."- Hiccup_

_[Hiccup is carried into the Dragon's Sanctuary]_

**Hiccup**: Hey! We have to head back for my dragon!

_[Dragons surround Hiccup. Hiccup pulls out his fire blade, showing he's one of the dragons.]_

_[Hiccup draws a circle of gas and ignites it. Walking towards a dragon with an extended arm. The warrior steps forward, scaring Hiccup.]_

**Hiccup:** Who are you? The Dragon Thief? Drago Bludvist? Do you even understand what I'm saying?

_[The warrior orders a dragon to bring Toothless]_

**Hiccup:** Toothless! It's okay, it's okay. I'm glad to see you too, bud. You really had me worried there.

_[The warrior orders the dragons to light the place]_

**Warrior:** Hiccup? C-Could it be? After all these years? How is this possible?

**Hiccup**: Uh, should I... should I know you?

**Valka**: No. You were only a babe. But a mother never forgets.

_[Hiccup stammers, tongue-tied, aghast.]_

**Valka:** Come...

_[Stoick and Gobber fly through a hailstorm]_

**Stoick:** Boar-headed! Just like his mother! She could never stay put either.

**Gobber:** Ah, he's just twenty. And a Viking. I mean, could there be a worse combination? Ha! When I think of how stubborn and senseless YOU were back in the day... well, not much has changed, actually.

**Stoick:** You know what he's like. He won't give up, Gobber. And if Hiccup finds Drago, before we find him...

**Gobber:** Bah! Nothing can hurt Hiccup so long as that Night Fury's around. It's a NIGHT FURY!

_[Stoick notices Hiccup's helmet floating in the water where Toothless fell. He grabs it.] _

**Stoick**: Find him, Skullcrusher. Find him.

_[Skullcrusher roars]_

* * *

**Hiccup:** Hold on! Wait just a minute!

**Valka**: This way.

**Hiccup**: Come back here!

**Valka:** Come.

**Hiccup:** You can't just say something like that and run off! You're my _MOTHER_?! I mean, what the- do- do you grasp how insane it sounds?!

**Valka:** Come! Quickly!

**Hiccup**: I have questions! Where have you been all this time?! What've you been doing?! They said you were _dead_! Everyone thinks you were eaten by...

_[Hiccup goes through an opening, leading to the Dragon's Sanctuary] _

_[Valka and Cloudjumper hang high]_

**Hiccup:** This is where you've been for twenty years?

_[Valka nods] _

**Hiccup:** You've been rescuing them. _[Nods again, this time, smiling]_ Unbelievable.

**Valka:** You're not upset?

**Hiccup:** What? No. I don't know. It's a bit much to get my head around, to be frank. It's not every day you find out your mother is some kind of crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady.

**Valka**: Oh, ha-ha-ha. At least I'm not boring... right?

**Hiccup:** Well, I suppose there is that... one... specific... thing.

**Valka:** Do you… do you like it?

**Hiccup**: I-I… I don't have the words.

_[Toothless is seen surrounded by curious dragons; frustrated, he scares them off]_

**Valka:** Can-Can I...?

**Valka:** Oh, he's beautiful! Oh, ha. Oh, incredible! And he might very well be the last of his kind. And look, he's your age! Ha, no wonder you get along so well. And retractable teeth! Ah! How did you manage to-

**Hiccup:** I found him in the woods. He was shot down and wounded.

**Valka:** This Snafflefang lost his leg to one of Drago Bludvist's iron traps. This Raincutter had her wing sliced by razor netting. And this poor Hobblegrunt was blinded by a tree snare... then left to die alone and scared. And what of this? Did Drago or his trappers do this, too?

**Hiccup:** _[Awkward laugh]_ Heh. Well, crazy thing is... I'm actually the one who shot him down. Hey, it's… it's okay though, he got me back. Right, bud? You couldn't save all of me, could you? You just had to make it even. So… peg leg!

**Valka**: What did your father think of your Night Fury friend?

**Hiccup**: Ah, he didn't take it all that well. But then... he changed. They all did. Pretty soon everyone back home had dragons of their own.

**Valka:** If only it were possible.

**Hiccup**: No, really, I-

**Valka:** Believe me, I tried, as well. But people are not capable of change, Hiccup. Some of us... were just born different.

_[Flashback starts] _

**Valka:** Berk was a land of kill or be killed, but I believed peace was possible.

"_Stop! You'll only make it worse!_" It was a very unpopular opinion.

_[A dragon breaks into their home]_

"_Hiccup!_" Then, one night, a dragon broke into our house, finding you in the cradle. I rushed to protect you, but what I saw... was proof of everything I believed. This wasn't a vicious beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature, whose soul reflected my own.

_[Stoick throws an axe between Cloudjumper and Valka]_

"_Stoick: Valka, run!_"

_[Cloudjumper fires at Stoick and Valka tugs on him]_

"_No! Don't!_"

"_Stoick: Hold on!_"

"_Valka: No! Ah, Stoick!_"

_[Valka gets carried away]_

"_Stoick: Valka!_"

"_Valka: Stoick!_"

"_Stoick: [Whispers] Valka…_"

_[Flashback ends] _

**Valka**: You and your father nearly died that night, all because I couldn't kill a dragon.

**Hiccup:** Yeah, it runs in the family.

**Valka:** It broke my heart to stay away, but I believed you'd be safer if I did.

**Hiccup:** How did you survive?

**Valka:** Oh, Cloudjumper never meant to harm me. He must've thought I belonged here. In the home of the great Bewilderbeast! The alpha species. One of the very few that still exist. Every nest has its queen but this is the _king_ of all dragons.

**Valka:** With his icy breath, this graceful giant built our nest. A safe haven for dragons everywhere.

**Hiccup:** Wait, _that's_ the ice spitter? _He's_ responsible for all that destruction?

**Valka:** He protects us. We all live under his care. And his command. All but the babies, of course... who listen to no one!

**Valka**: I've lived among them for twenty years, Hiccup, learning their ways, discovering their secrets.

_[Valka's Bewilderbeast blows ice gently onto Hiccup]_

_"He died a hero's death."- Hiccup and Valka_

**Valka:** Ha-ha, he likes you.

**Hiccup:** Wow.

**Valka**: You must be hungry,

**Hiccup:** Uh, yeah. I could eat.

**Valka:** Good. It's feeding time.

* * *

_[The Teens are on a small land of ice]_

**Astrid:** I don't like it. They should've been back with Hiccup by now.

**Ruffnut**: I don't like it either. Eret, Son of Eret was the man of my dreams. My everything!

**Snoutlout:** But, baby, I grew facial hair for you.

**Fishlegs:** Me, too.

**Astrid:** What if Drago shot them down? What if they need our help? We have to find them.

**Fishlegs:** Wait, wait. What? But Stoick said...

**Astrid:** It doesn't matter what he said, if they've all been captured. Come on!

_[Eret's ship are seen on ice floes] _

**No-Name: **Do we go back?

**Eret:** We've nowhere to go! Nothing to sell! And no heads to call our own, if we don't turn up with dragons and fast-

_[Stormfly snatches him up]_

**Astrid**: Careful what you wish for!

**Ug:** Eret, Son of Eret!

**Eret:** What is this?!

**Astrid**: A kidnapping.

**Ruffnut**: Yay! Can he ride with me? Can he? _Can he?_

_"Again, eww."- Astrid_

**Astrid:** You're gonna show us the way to Drago.

**Eret**: And help Dragon Riders sneak into Drago's camp? Just kill me now.

**Astrid:** That can be arranged. Stormfly, drop it.

_[Stormfly drops Eret from her clutches. Eret starts to fall towards the sea.] _

**Astrid:** Good girl! Stormfly, fetch.

**Eret:** ALL RIGHT! OKAY! I'LL TAKE YOU TO DRAGO!

**Astrid**: Ha, works every time.

* * *

**Hiccup:** Hey, I-I thought we were going to eat!

**Valka:** Oh, we are!

_[Valka's Bewilderbeast jumps out the water and spits out fish.] _

**Valka:** Ha-ha-ha.!

**Hiccup:** And from Dragon Island, I found this archipelago… Wow.

_[Valka draws a map of the world in the snow. Toothless draws over it]_

**Valka:** Oh, when I'm up here, I don't even feel the cold, I just feel…

**Hiccup:** Free.

**Valka:** This is what it is to be a dragon, Hiccup.

**Hiccup**: It's all well and good to call yourself a dragon. But can you fly?

_[Jumps off Toothless. Gliding through the air with his flying suit]_

**Hiccup:** Ha-ha, woohoo! Wooo-oo!

_[A small mountain appears in front of Hiccup]_

**Hiccup:** Ah! Oh no. Toothless!

_[Toothless and Hiccup crashes in the snow.] _

**Hiccup:** Ha! Woo-hoo! Man, almost! We just about had it that time!

**Valka:** Oh, incredible.

**Hiccup**: Well, not bad yourself.

**Valka:** All this time, you took after me. And where was I? I'm so sorry, Hiccup. Can we start over? Will you give me another chance? I can teach you all that I've learned these past twenty years. Like…

_[She massages Toothless which causes him to reveal his hidden splitting fins.]_

**Valka:** Now you can make those tight turns.

**Hiccup:** Did you know about this?

"_How did you know about that?"- Hiccup_

**Valka:** Every dragon has it's secrets. And I'll show them all to you. We'll unlock every mystery, find every last species, together, as mother and son.

**Valka:** This gift we share, Hiccup... it bonds us. This is who you are, son. Who we are. We will change the world for all dragons! We will make it a better, safer place!

**Hiccup:** Yeah! That sounds... amazing. _[Valka hugs him]_ Ah, this is so great! Now you and I can go talk to Drago, together.

**Valka:** What? There's no _talking_ to Drago.

**Hiccup**: But we have to-

**Valka:** No. We must _protect our own_. Now come on, we should be getting back.

* * *

_[The rest of the gang arrive at Drago's camp]_

_[Stormly lands atop Eret] _

**Eret:** Agghh! Okay! I got you here, now get this thing off me!

**Astrid:** Never take a toy from a dragon. Don't you know anything?

**Eret:** Gah! Why does this keep happening to me?

**Astrid**: What's down there?

**Fishlegs:** Large diameter bubbles, massive lungs, cold water deep dweller, I'm thinking class five leviathan, maybe six.

_[Drago's men tranquilize the dragons and capture the gang]_

**Fishlegs**: Meatlug! What's wrong, girl?

**Drago's Men:** Don't move!

**Eret**: Drago! Get off me! Ha-ha, always great to see you, my friend! Keeping warm up here? Well, as you can see, I'm here right on time with a new batch of dragons, just like I promised.

_[Hookfang wakes up]_

**Soldier #1:** Watch out! He's waking up! Keep him steady!

**Soldier #2:** Give me some backup here!

**Drago:** Drop the ropes.

_[Drago starts to scream, swinging his bull hook. Hookfang lowers his head to the ground and Drago steps on his snout]_

**Snoutlout:** Hookfang!

**Ruffnut:** Hey!

**Astrid:** What are you doing?

**Drago:** _(To Hookfang)_ You belong to me now.

**Eret**: And as an added bonus, I also caught you their riders. No extra charge.

**Astrid:** What?! Are you kidding me?!

**Ruffnut**: Ah, but you were so perfect!

**Eret:** Turns out, there's a whole bunch of them out there. They-

**Drago:** How many?

**Astrid:** Drago doesn't have them after all.

**Drago**: HOW MANY?!

**Astrid**: Hundreds! A whole island full!

**Eret:** I wouldn't worry about it. My men are hunting them down as we speak. They won't know where you're hiding. I promise you that.

**Astrid**: Oh, yes they will! They know we're missing and they have tracking dragons. If you so much as touch us, Hiccup is gonna kick-

**Drago:** Hiccup?

**Eret:** He's not a problem. Really. Trust me.

**Astrid:** He's only the son of Stoick the Vast... his heir to the throne of Berk... and the greatest Dragon Master this world has ever seen!

**Drago**: Dragon Master? I ALONE control the dragons!

**Tuffnut:** Nope. Mhmm.

**Fishlegs:** Sorry!

**Astrid:** And unless you let us go, _right now_, he will blast through here on his Night Fury and blow your entire fleet of ships to splinters!

**Ruffnut:** Then they'll be crying like babies!

**Snoutlout**: Funny and beautiful.

**Fishlegs:** Good one, babe!

**Tuffnut:** Yeah. Like babies. They always cry. Real tiny ones...

**Drago**: First there was one rider. And now all of Berk. And you lead them to me.

**Eret:** Drago!

**Drago:** CEASE ALL PREPARATIONS! WE MUST ATTACK THE DRAGONS RIDER'S NEST AT ONCE! _(savoring it)_ WE WILL TAKE DOWN THEIR ALPHA... AND THEN WE WILL TAKE _BERK!_

**Eret**: Drago!

**Drago**: And get rid of him.

**Eret:** Oh, Drago please...

_[One of Drago's men throws a weapon at Eret. Stormfly protects Eret from weapons.]_

_[Stormfly gets tranquilized.]_

**Astrid**: STORMFLY! NO!

_[Eret looks amazed that Stormfly tried to protect him.]_

_[Back in the Dragon's Den.]_

_[Toothless is sleeping, suddenly awoken by baby Scuttleclaws.]_

**Hiccup**: Well, bud, we can't wait around for Drago to attack this place. We've gotta find him first. Let's go.

* * *

_[Stoick sneaks up behind Hiccup.]_

**Stoick:** Easy now.

**Hiccup:** You kidding me? How'd you get in here?

**Stoick:** Same way we're getting you out.

**Hiccup:** We?!

**Gobber:** All clear!

**Stoick:** Toothless. Come.

**Hiccup:** Ah, Dad! There's something you need to know!

**Stoick:** Yeah, yeah, tell me on the way.

**Hiccup:** This isn't an on-the-way kind of update, actually...

**Stoick:** I've heard enough, Hiccup.

**Hiccup:** More of the earth shattering development variety.

**Stoick:** Yeah, just add it to the pile.

**Hiccup:** Dad, unlike most surprises I spring on you, this one you'll like. I promise! You just have to handle it delicately, som..

**Gobber:** Uh, you might want to take this one. Oh, boy.

**Hiccup:** Oh, Dad, can you put the sword away... please?

**Valka**: I know what you're going to say, Stoick. How could I have done this? Stayed away all these years. And why didn't I come back to you? To our son. Well, what sign did I have that you could change, Stoick? That anyone on Berk could? I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting, to find another answer, but did any of you listen?

**Gobber**: This is why I never married. This and one other reason.

**Valka:** I know that I left you to raise Hiccup alone... but I thought he'd be better off without me. And I was wrong, I see that now, but… oh stop being so stoic, Stoick. Go on... SHOUT, SCREAM, _SAY SOMETHING_!

**Stoick:** You're as beautiful as the day I lost you.

_[Stoick and Valka kiss]_

* * *

_[Drago's ship sails]_

**Snotlout:** Could this day get any worse?

**Tuffnut:** Uh, let me see. You'll jump into freezing cold water and then die from drowning.

**Eret**: Looks refreshing. Please, ladies first.

**Astrid**: You are a steaming heap of dragon-

**Eret**: Duck.

_[Eret knocks Drago's soldiers unconscious and unchains himself.]_

**Soldier:** Warn the others!

**Ruffnut:** Get 'em, you son of an Eret!

_[Eret knocks out the rest.]_

**Ruffnut:** Okay, I love you again.

_[Snotlout looks hurt]_

**Tuffnut**: Ugh. Pathetic. You can still jump.

**Eret:** So? Are we going to save your dragons and get out of here or not? _[Astrid nods]_ Check every trap. They're here somewhere.

[Astrid checks a trap and finds Meatlug.]

**Astrid:** Meatlug?

**Eret:** Anyone coming?

**Ruffnut**: I don't know, you just keep doing what you're doing. Keep curing.

**Eret:** (To Stormfly) Thank you for saving my life, now let me return the favor.

* * *

[The dragon's den]

**Hiccup:** Mom, you'd never even recognize it, where we used to make weapons rebuild saddles, wing slings, we even fix dragon teeth. You wouldn't believe how much everything's changed.

**Stoick**: Your son's changed Berk for the better. I think we did well with this one, Val.

**Hiccup:** Thanks dad.

[Valka drops the fish. Cloudjumper eats it before Toothless can. Cloudjumper regurgitates some of it for Toothless.]

**Stoick:** Oh, ha-ha. I got it.

**Valka:** I'm a little out of practice.

**Stoick:** Well, you know… I didn't marry you for your cooking.

**Gobber**: I hope not, her meatballs could kill more beasts than a battle axe. I've still got a few noggin around in here. Ha-ha.

**Hiccup:** And once you move back in with all your dragons, oh Drago won't stand a chance. Everything will be okay!

**Stoick:** Slow down son, it's a lot to take in.

**Hiccup:** Oh, gotcha.

[Stoick begins to whistle "For the dancing and the Dreaming"]

**Stoick:** Remember our song Val?

I'll swim and sail on savage seas. With ne'er a fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me. No scorching sun, nor freezing cold will stop-

**Gobber:** Will stop me on my journey, sorry.

**Stoick:** If you will promise me your heart and love…

**Valka:** And love me for eternity. My dearest one my darling dear your mighty words astound me but I've no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me

Stoick: But I would bring you rings of gold

I'd even sing you poetry [**Valka:** Oh, would you?]

And I would keep you from all harm

If you would stay beside me

**Valka:** I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold

**Stoick:** I only want you near me

**Stoick and Valka:** To love to kiss to sweetly hold. For the dancing and the dreaming, through all life's sorrows and delights I'll keep your love inside me. I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me.

**Gobber:** Me-eee-e. I'm still goin'. I'm done.

**Stoick:** I thought I'd have to die before we done that dance again.

**Valka:** No need for drastic measures.

**Stoick:** For you my dear, anything. Will you come home Val? Will you be my wife once again? We can a be a family, what do you say?

**Valka:** Yes.

**Gobber**: Great! I'll do the cooking.

**Stoick:** Thank Odin you didn't listen to me son, we would've never found each other.

* * *

[Toothless growls.]

**Hiccup:** Toothless? What's happening?

[The Dragon's nest is under attack by Drago and his men.]

**Hiccup:** Oh no.

**Stoick**: Val, Val. It's alright, alright. We're a team now, now what do you want to do?

**Valka:** We have to save the dragons.

**Stoick:** Aye. You got it. Come on, son.

* * *

**Drago:** Whatever comes, keep hitting the mountain. We need to draw the alpha out.

**Drago:** Ready the traps!

[Zippleback gas surrounds one of the traps. It ignites]

**Tuffnut:** SURPRISE! YEAH!

**Drago:** WHAT?!

**Fishlegs:** Woo-oo-oo.

**Astrid:** (To Eret) You really are full of surprises! Let's go!

**Tuffnut**: Dragon Riders coming through!

**Fishlegs**: Fire!

**Snotlout:** Ha-ha-ha!

**Tuffnut:** Woah-ho-ho! Yeah!

[Dragons escape from Drago's traps, free.]

**Drago:** Cut them down!

**Tuffnut**: Ha, cool.

[Ruffnut falls off Barf and falls towards the ground.]

**Ruffnut:** Eret, son of Eret!

[Snotlout and Fishlegs catch Ruffnut.]

**Astrid:** Up, girl. Lean left Eret. That's it.

**Astrid:** Look out!

[A large icicle falls towards them but is destroyed by a plasma blast.]

**Hiccup:** Yeah baby!

**Drago's men:** Take me down!

**Gobber:** Heads up!

[Grump uses his tail as a bludgeon to knock them unconscious.]

[Toothless flies past.]

**Drago:** Dragon Master...

**Hiccup:** _[To Eret]_ Welcome aboard, Dragon Rider.

**Eret:** Thanks! I think!

**Astrid:** Where have you been?

**Hiccup:** Oh, you know. Catching up with mom.

[Valka summons the alpha]

**Astrid:** _That's_ your mother?!

**Hiccup:** Well, now you know where I get my dramatic flair!

**Drago:** The alpha! Now, we have a fight.

[The alpha freezes some of Drago's soldiers and traps.]

[Zipplebacks attack in balls of fire. One gets caught in a trap.]

**Hiccup:** Come on, Toothless! Show them what you got, bud!

[Toothless fire and frees the Zippleback.]

**Hiccup:** Whoo-hoo-hoo! ATTABOY!

**Drago:** I've waited a long time for this.

**Valka:** You cannot take our dragons! They are controlled by the alpha!

**Drago:** Then it's a good thing I brought a challenger.

[Drago summons another Bewilderbeast.]

**Hiccup:** Another one?

**Fishlegs:** That is a class ten! Class ten!

**Valka:** No…

**Drago:** Come on! Take down the alpha.

**Valka:** No!

[Valka attacks Drago. Drago trips her and stands on her, about to kill her with his bull hook.]

[Stoick shoves him, saving Valka.]

**Valka:** Thank you.

**Stoick:** For you my dear, anything.

**Stoick:** Val, you think you can stop them?

**Valka:** I'll do my best. Come on Cloudjumper.

**Drago:** You? I watched you burn.

**Stoick:** It takes more than a little fire to kill me.

[The Bewilderbeasts begin to fight, as do Drago and his men]

_"He wasn't suitted for fighting."- Hiccup_

[Valka tries to stop them but fails.]

[Drago hits Stoick to the ground. Gobber flies past.]

**Gobber:** Stoick!

[Gobber passes him is bludgeon.]

[Drago's Bewilderbeast knocks over the alpha and kills him.]

**Valka:** No!

**Astrid:** No.

[The new alpha takes control of the dragons.]

**Drago:** We've won. Now, finish her!

**Stoick:** Hold on! Skullcrusher, go! Come on, Gobber.

**Gobber:** Right behind you, Stoick!

[A dragon knocks Valka, she falls. Valka struggles to hold onto Cloudjumper and finally falls. Stoick jumps and catches her.]

**Hiccup:** STOP! Stop!

**Drago:** This is the great dragon master? The son of Stoick the vast, what shame he must feel.

**Hiccup:** All of this loss and for what? To become unstoppable? To rule the world? Dragons, they are kind, amazing creatures that can bring people together.

**Drago:** Or tear them apart.

[Unhooks prosthetic arm.]

**Drago:** You see, I know what it is to live in fear. To see my village burnt, my family taken. But even as a boy left with nothing I vowed to rise above the fear of dragons, and liberate the people of this world.

**Hiccup:** Then why a dragon army?

**Drago:** Well, you need dragons to conquer other dragons.

**Hiccup:** Or maybe you need dragons to conquer people, to control those who follow you and get rid of those who don't.

**Drago:** Clever boy.

**Hiccup:** The world wants peace, and we have the answer back on Berk. Just let me show you-

**Drago:** No! Let ME show YOU!

[Drago summons his alpha again.]

**Stoick:** What… Hiccup!

**Stoick:** Come on, Gobber!

**Gobber**: Okay, change of plan!

**Drago:** No dragon can resist the alpha's command. So, he who controls the alpha controls them all.

**Hiccup:** Toothless? T-t-Toothless, you okay, bud? What's going on?

**Drago:** Witness true strength, the strength of will over others. In the face of it, you are _nothing_!

[The alpha takes control of Toothless.]

**Hiccup**: Ah, what did he just tell you? Toothless, come on. What's the matter with you? No, no, no come on, what are you doing? Knock it off! Stop! Snap out of it!

[Stoick runs to Hiccup.]

**Hiccup**: Toothless, no! Toothless! Don't!

**Stoick:** Hiccup!

**Hiccup:** STOP!

**Stoick:** Son!

**Hiccup:** DAD! NO!

[Stoick jumps in front of Hiccup and gets shot. Dying instantly.]

**Hiccup:** No. Dad!

**Valka:** Stoick

**Hiccup**: Dad… no, you…

[Valka checks for heartbeat but hears nothing.]

**Hiccup:** No. No, no, no.

[Toothless snaps out of it and goes to Stoick's body.]

**Hiccup:** No! Get away from him! Go on, get out of here! Get away!

**Valka:** It's not his fault. You know that.

[The alpha takes control of the dragons again.]

**Valka:** Good dragons under the control of bad people... do bad things.

[Toothless tries to fly, Drago rides him.]

**Drago:** Come on! Gather the men and meet me at Berk!

**Hiccup:** Toothless!

**Valka**: No, don't.

* * *

**Gobber:** May the Valkyries welcome you and lead you through Odin's great battle field. May they sing your name with love and fury so that we may hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla and know that you have taken your rightful place at the table of kings. For a great man has fallen, a warrior, a chieftain, a father, a friend.

[Hiccup lights Stoick's ship. The others follow suit.]

**Hiccup:** I'm sorry, Dad. I'm not the chief that you wanted me to be, and I'm not the peace keeper I thought I was either. I don't know…

**Valka:** You came early into this world, you were such a wee thing. So frail, so fragile, I feared you wouldn't make it. But your father, he never doubted, he always said you would become the strongest of them all… And he was right. You have the heart of a chief and the soul of a dragon, only you can bring our worlds together. That is who you are, son.

**Hiccup**: I, ah... I was so afraid of becoming my dad mostly because I thought I never could. How do you become someone that great, that brave, that selfless? I guess you can only try… A chief protects his own. We're going back.

**Tuffnut**: Uh, with what?

**Ruffnut**: He took all the dragons.

**Hiccup**: Not all of them.

[They all are seen riding baby Scuttleclaws.]

**Ruffnut**: FLY STRAIGHT, WILL YA?!

**Fishlegs**: I don't want to die!

**Tuffnut**: We can't fly these things!

**Fishlegs**: Yeah, no kidding!

**Astrid**: But won't that Bewilderbeast take control of these guys too?

**Hiccup**: They're babies, they don't listen to anyone!

**Tuffnut**: Yeah, just like us.

**Gobber**: This is very dangerous. Some might suggest this is poorly conceived.

**Hiccup**: Well it's a good thing that I never listen.

**Gobber**: What is your plan?

**Hiccup**: Get Toothless back and Kick Drago's-

**Gobber**: Heads up!

**Hiccup**: And that thing.

* * *

[Berk]

[The alpha arrives, taking control of every dragon on Berk.]

**Viking**: Ah, that's a good boy.

[Gronkle get hypnotized.]

**Viking**: Watch the furniture. Where are you going?

**Female Viking:** Come back here!

**Drago**: Your chief is dead!

**Viking**: Stoick?

**Female** **Viking**: S'not possible.

**Drago**: No one can protect you now!

[Alpha freezes Berk.]

**Hiccup**: No…

**Fishlegs**: He took all the dragons!

**Hiccup**: Distract the alpha! Keep his focus off of Toothless!

**Tuffnut**: Ah, how?

**Eret**: Have forgotten who you're riding with? There isn't a dragon alive that I can't wrangle… Except this one!

**Snotlout**: Amateur.

**Viking**: Hey look it's Hiccup!

_"How could you guys recognise us from so far away?"- Hiccup_

**Drago**: What?

[The Teens and Eret throw sheep in front of the alpha.]

**Ruffnut**: Keep 'em coming!

**Snotlout**: Black Sheep, baby!

[The alpha is about to fire. Fishlegs blows a horn, the Black Sheep lands on the alpha's face.]

**Snotlout**: Ten points! Ha! Uh-oh...

[Fishlegs blows the horn again.]

[The alpha destroys the horn.]

**Fishlegs**: I'm okay!

**Drago**: You certainly are hard to get rid of, I'll say that.

**Hiccup**: Toothless. Hey, it's me bud. It's me, it's me, I'm right here bud. Come back to me.

**Drago**: Ha-ha, he's not yours anymore. He belongs to the alpha, but please, oh great dragon master, try to take him. He will not miss a second time.

**Hiccup**: It wasn't your fault bud, they made you do it. You'd never hurt him, you'd never hurt me.

**Drago**: How are you doing that?

**Hiccup**: Please, you are my best friend. My best friend.

[Toothless breaks from the alphas control.]

**Hiccup**: That'a boy, that's it! I'm here!

**Drago**: No!

[Drago hits Toothless with his billhook, Toothless knocks him off.]

**Hiccup**: Yeah-ha!

[Toothless falls. Hiccup jumps after him!]

**Hiccup**: Hang on! Almost there buddy, almost there.

[Hiccup reaches him.]

**Drago**: Do something!

**Hiccup**: We need to get those two apart.

_[Hiccup rips fabric from a flag.]_

**Hiccup**: Got to block them out, Toothless. Do you trust me bud?

_[Toothless replies.]_

**Hiccup**: We can do this. You and me… As one. That's it, now lets try this one more time!

**Astrid**: Take 'em down, babe!

**Viking**: Go, Hiccup!

**Valka**: Go get 'em.

**Drago**: Take control of it!

**Hiccup**: Shut it out, Toothless!

**Drago**: Stop them!

**Hiccup**: NOW!

_[Hiccup locks Toothless' tail. Toothless passes him.]_

**Drago**: Ha-ha-ha. _(Gasps)_

_[Hiccup surrounds Drago with Zippleback gas and lights it. Drago falls off the Alpha.]_

_[Hiccup glides towards the Alpha's tail.]_

**Hiccup**: Not again. Toothless, it's now or never! Come on, bud!

_"Now where have I seen this before? Oh, ya. The queen"- Hiccup_

_[Toothless uses his more aerodynamic fins to catch Hiccup.]_

**Hiccup**: Hold on!

_[They miss the tail.]_

**Hiccup**: Yeah-ha! We did it!

_[Hiccup stops Drago from grabbing his bull hook with Inferno.]_

**Hiccup**: Hold him there Toothless, it's all over now.

**Drago**: Or is it?

**Hiccup**: Oh no!

_[The alpha conceals them in ice.]_

**Valka**: No! No! Hiccup.

_[Valka tries to break the ice. The ice starts to glow.]_

_[The ice breaks and Toothless and Hiccup are both alive. Toothless is in Alpha Mode.]_

_[Toothless challenges the Alpha.]_

**Hiccup**: He's challenging the Alpha!

**Valka**: To protect you!

_[Toothless fires at the alpha and gains control of the other dragons. Toothless tells them to come and fight.]_

**Drago**: No, no, no, no. NO! Fight back! Fight back!

**Drago**: What's the matter with you?!

**Hiccup**: Now do you get it? This is what it is to earn a dragon's loyalty. Let this end now.

**Drago**: Never! Come on!

_[All dragons begin to fire at Drago's Bewilderbeast.]_

**Drago**: FIGHT!

_[Drago loses his prosthetic arm. The alpha loses one of his tusks.]_

_[The Bewilderbeast bows respectfully and leaves.]_

* * *

**Hiccup:** The Alpha protects them all!

_[The dragons bow to Toothless, the new Alpha. Toothless roars in victory, and the dragons join in.]_

**Hiccup:** You never cease to amaze me, bud. Thank you.

_[Toothless licks him.]_

**Hiccup:** Oh, Toothless, you know that doesn't wash out!

**Villager**: I knew you'd come back.

**Viking**: Love you, too.

**Astrid**: Stormfly!

**Gobber**: Oh, give me a cuddle, Grumpy!

**Fishlegs**: Who's my little princess!

**Snotlout**: Don't you ever leave again!

**Fishlegs**: Oh you are. I missed you!

**Ruffnut**: Oh, Barf. _[To Belch]_ Not you!

**Eret**: That was some pretty fine dragon wrangling back there. You'd make a good trapper.

**Hiccup**: You know, Skullcrusher is going to need someone to look after him now.

**Eret**: Me? I'd be honored.

**Valka**: Your father, he'd be every bit as proud as I am.

**Hiccup**: Thank you, I'm really glad you're here mom.

**Valka**: And here I'll stay.

**Astrid**: See? I told you it was in here.

_[Opens Hiccup's gliding suit fin.]_

**Hiccup**: Ah-ha, still doing that one. That's hilarious. Come here you.

_[Kisses Astrid.]_

**Gobber**: Oph.

_[Covers boy's eyes.]_

_[Gothi taps Hiccup's shoulder. She uses coal to draw the Chief symbol on Hiccup's forehead.]_

**Gobber**: The Chief has come home!

**Vikings**: Long live the Chief! Long live the Chief! Long live the Chief! Long live the Chief!

_[The dragons fire into the sky.]_

**Hiccup:** _(V.O)_ This is Berk. A bit trampled, busted and covered in ice, but it's home. It's _our_ home. Those who attacked us are relentless and crazy. But those who _stopped_ them, oh, even more so! We may be small in numbers, but we stand for something bigger than anything the world can pit against us. We are the voice of peace, and bit by bit, we will change this world. You see, we have something they don't. Oh, sure, they have armies, and they have armadas... but we... we have... **OUR DRAGONS!**


End file.
